Kuromorimines War
by Tango117
Summary: It's 2014 and Kuromorimine is at war with the Polish Sensha-Do and Tatakai-Do schools. Nishizumi-Maho is commanding the Sensha-Do team while Christof Mutthans commands the Tatakai-Do team. Will Kuromorimine emerge victorious? Will emotions flare up? Will someone be captured? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, first fanfiction, hope you enjoy. I do NOT own Gurls Und Panzer. Again, hope you enjoy!**_

_**Credit to Moonlight Nightmare04 for the idea to make this story, if you're reading this, thanks!**_

**_Begin chapter 1!_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Christofs POV:_**

**_-Kuromorimine High School-_**

Christof walked through the halls to the meeting with his Tatakai-Do team. Walking past the doors to the outside of the school he saw the leader of the Sensha-Duo team.

"Hallo, Kommandant Maho."

"Hallo, Christof."

"How's it going? It's quite cold today."

"I'm fine. Going to meet up with the Sensha-Duo team, you?"

"The same. Going to meet up with the Tatakai-Do team."

Maho sighed.  
"Don't you think that Tatakai-Do is dangerous, Christof?"

"Of course it's dangerous but so is Sensha-Duo, don't tell me that it's not."

Maho sighed again. Why is she always so worried?

"Look, there's both teams, what do you think is going on?"

"Odd.. Let's find out."

_**Mahos POV:**_

'Why is Christof always putting himself in danger. He knows that he needs to not be unconscious to command that team. He can be an idiot sometimes.'

As the two reached where their teams were standing they saluted, the teams saluting back.

"Why are you all here?" Christof was asking right off the bat. Starting off strong as always.

One of the students spoke. "Did you not hear, sir? The Board of Schools Kommandant has declared war on Polish schools."

I couldn't help it, I had to speak. "Why are you spouting nonsense, Radio Operator Eva Manfred?!"

She responded. "Si- I mean Ma'am, I'm not lying, you can ask the team!"

The team agreed.

_Why am I blushing? These are under me! Hm.._

Christof was starting to look at Maho, she got embarassed and raised her head and looked forward.

_**Christofs POV**_

_Maho doesn't seem well.. What can I do to try to make her feel better?_

"Attention!"

The students snapped to attention.

"If this war will really go on, you need to be prepared, Ja?"

"Ja, herr!"

"Now, give me twenty push-ups!"

The students dropped to the floor and began counting.

_"One! Two! Three!..."_

I looked over to Maho, she still looked off.

"Maho, are you okay?" I whispered.

She turned around at me, almost hitting me.

"Yes, can we speak in private, Christof?"

"Of course we can."

Maho walked out next to the tank hangars and turned back around to me.

_My heart began beating faster and faster. What could she need? She is known to fire people on the spot if she wants to..._

"Look, Christof. This war with Poland, you do know that if any of you are captured you will be kept until the end of the war, correct?"

_How worried can she be about this? We will clearly win with our forces._

"Yes, Maho, I understand there is a risk but once we win, it will be worth it, right?"

"But, how do you know we will win, Christof? How do you know you won't be kept there if we lose?"

_She can't be truly worried about us not winning, right? She's probably just trying to scare me. She always acts worried around me but is cool and collected during matches.._

"Ok Maho, listen. I understand it's dangerous but how can we _not_ win? We have so many tanks and ground soldiers! It's practically impossible for us to lose."

"Alright, but if you do get captured and we lose, don't come crying to me."

_I sighed. Of course. Typical Maho. First she's worried then her family line takes over and she becomes threatening as a cobra._

**_Mahos POV:_**

_I don't understand him, will he ever come to know how dangerous a school war is?_

"Ok, let's go."

We rounded the corner and the entirety of both teams were standing near the doors trying to listen to our conversation.

_I started to feel a warmth in my face. Why am I embarassed again? Damnit Maho, figure yourself out.._

"**Twenty! Now!"**

The students dropped once more for twenty push ups. The bell rung and Christof went off the other way.

_I need to speak with mother. I don't quite understand feelings at all._

**~~~Shiho Nishizumis office; Kuromoromine High School~~~**

I began knocking on the door, to my surprise I was answered immediately.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in, my mother staring out the window. She turned around and I bowed facing her, a sign of respect. She bowed a bit higher after I did.

"Maho, what is wrong? You do not usually come up here."

I just noticed I was moving my hands alot, they were together but shaking.

"Maho, don't be afraid to tell me. It shouldn't be anything too bad."

_Breathe in, now breathe out, alright, I got this._

"Mom, I think I like a boy."

_Mother stood there. Not moving, looking at me in the eyes. What's she thinking about?_

"Maho, sit down."

I took a seat infront of her table, she sat down too.

"I knew you would end up liking a boy after our school became co-ed, but not this soon. You understand that the Nishizumi style requires that all feelings be left behind, correct?"

"Yes mother, I understand. But I don't know... He's just so caring. I wonder if he likes me too."

"Listen, Maho, if you wish to keep being the kommandant of our schools teams, you can not have a relationship."

"Yes mother. Also, what is this about a war? I never heard of it."

"I was going to tell you when we won, so that you wouldn't worry."

I was standing up now. _Why do people keep thinking that there is no way we can lose?_

"What if we do not win, mom? What if we lose our school and all of our students? Why do so many people think there is no way we can lose?"

"Maho, you have to have faith. Not having faith in your country, in your school is what brings out the bad side of people. The part that loses battles and matches."

"I disagree, mother."

I walked out the door and into the hallway.

**~~~Kuromorimine Auditorium~~~**

**Christofs POV:**

_Where is Maho, we have to give a speech on the war and our stance in 10 minutes!_

At just that moment, Maho ran through the door and almost crashed into Cristof, they were barely an inch away from each others faces. The stage operator called out that there was one minute to opening. After several minutes of being in front of each other they seperated and faced the curtains as they opened.

Me and Maho walked up to the podium, I would be the first to speak, something about me being more inspiring and Maho being more strict.

My voice became amplified about 3 times what it usually is, it made it sound more powerful, I kind of... liked it.

**"Students of Kuromorimine, we have gathered here today to discuss our war with the Polish schools. As you may know, we are strong, we are many in numbers and we have great skill, ja?"**

**"JA!":**

**"Our school will emerge victorious over the Polish and we will indoctrinate them with the correct fighting style. The Nishizumi style. We will show them who leads! We will show them who is the best! Ja!?"**

**"JA!"**

**-Mahos POV-**

_That was a good speech.. I didn't practice, and I can't lie to them. Or can I? Hm. My mother is here. Time for me to speak up._

I walked up to the podium as Christof stepped away and behind me.

**"Students, as Christof said, we can win this. Our forces our great, our training impeccable. We must show how great we are! We must show our best skills. Let us have faith in winning."**

I stepped down and the students began clapping. I felt a feeling of pride, of being a part of a great school and even if we lost, I'd still have that pride.

**~~~End Chapter 1~~~**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll be updating it often, watch out for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: En Route to Guben!

Reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoy chapter two, not as long but hopefully still as good!  
Enjoy.  
~~~October 25, 2015; Kuromorimine High School~~~ Mahos POV:  
'Where's Christof? Did he not come to school today? Eh, I'll see him around. I'm going to go check on my mother, I found it odd that she came to the gathering yesterday.' I walked over to the side of the school where my mothers office is and was about to knock on the door when I heard her speaking with someone.  
"Mrs. Nishizumi, my men are prepared to move out but to Guben? That is one of the smallest cities in all of Germany!"  
"An order is an order, Mr. Mutthans."  
"I understand, Mrs. Nishizumi."  
The door opened and Christof walked out. He faced me, took off his officers cap and saluted me, causing me to blush a little. The door closed and Christof walked off to his team. I knocked on the door.  
"Enter."  
I walked in and bowed to my mother, trying to hide my blushing face.  
"Maho, I can see that you're blushing. Don't tell me that you like the leader of the Tatakai-Do team."  
I sighed. I'd have to tell her sooner or later.  
"Yes, mother it is. I have a request."  
"Ok Maho. Do you care for the Nishizumi style or will you be just like your sister Miho? Will I have to disown both of you?"  
"No mother. But I have a request, may I also be sent out to Guben?"  
Shiho sighed.  
"If that is truly what you want then you may. Take your tanks."  
"Thank you mother." I stood up and bowed. When I looked up she had a look of worry and disappointment on her face.

~~~Kuromorimine High School Tank Hangars~~~ I walked into the tank hangars where our tanks were stored to see some of the students working on the tanks. Once they noticed me they snapped to attention and saluted.  
"Continue working."  
They stopped saluting and continued working on the tanks. I decided to just tell them straight off.  
"We're moving out to Guben tonight with the Tatakai-Do team."  
The students looked shocked to hear this. Some were excited and others looked scared and were tearing up. A voice came up from behind. "Kommandant Maho?"  
I turned around and saw Christof standing there, he looked surprised.  
"Christof, I wasn't going to let the infantry go in alone, my mother wanted to trap you guys! You know how she thinks that Tatakai-Do isn't a real sport!"  
"No, I didn't know that." He looked away at his students who were running laps around the track.  
"So why does she have a Tatakai-Do team, then?"  
"Because, if she didn't then she'd lose students compared to other schools."  
I saw Christofs head droop. "I guess we'd have to show her that Infantry and the rest of Tatakai-Do is useful after all."  
I was confused at him saying 'we', he'd never used that term around me.  
"We as in you and me, Christof?"  
"If you'd like to help, then yes. If not then it is only I."  
He walked off to command his team to ready up for deployment. I wish I hadn't told him.

~~~Christofs POV~~~ I walked out towards the track to get my team ready for the deployment but how could I if even I now thought that we were just expendable pawns in Mrs. Nishizumis game? She thinks that only Sensha-Do is important but why? I don't think Maho feels the same, does she? No, I don't think s-  
THUD "Wha- What happened?"  
Was I in a room? What's going on? What happened?  
I looked over to a corner and saw Maho scolding one of my students. It looked like he had a big red spot on his forehead, had he hit me on the track while I was thinking? No, I was a few hundred feet from the track. Was I?  
"Kommandant, he is awake." I heard a voice near me say.  
Maho walked over to me and said half jokingly "You need to be conscious to command your team, remember?"  
She stared at me for a few seconds then walked off. Her eyes had a certain look in them, as if she cared much more than anyone else, as if she really wanted to help. 


	3. Chapter 3: Guben

**Hallo Kamerads!  
Tango117 here, as always reviews are welcome and encouraged! Special thanks to the GuP Wikia for some facts and F. Red for some tips. Last but not least to Moonlight Nightmare04 for the great idea and permission to do this spinoff. Panzer vor!**

* * *

**_Medical Station A1, Guben, German-Polish border~~~~_**

**_~~Mahos POV~~_**

_I looked into his eyes for a few seconds before standing up and walking off. He swears he's invincible sometimes._

_Maho walked through the streets of Guben, the sounds were thrilling. Tanks starting up on one side, the clicking and clacking of the Tatakai-Do teams weapons on the other, this is what the Warfare Sports are about. Maho walked into a store and asked for a small order of Bratwurst, she would take it to the medical tent and share with Christof, he should be hungry after being there for a few hours._

_The lady who had taken her order brought her the plate. "That will be five Euros, ma'am."_

_Maho handed her the five and smiled a little before walking out the door, the lady smiled back. Does she know what's going on? I guess it doesn't really matter, she's not going to be involved, it's just the schools participating. The fresh fall air was much better than the air inside the store, which smelled of food and cooking oil. She'd rather be next to a tank with exhaust problems than be in there for a few hours!  
Walking down the road she spotted Erika Itsumi, the Vice-Kommandant of the Sensha-Do team._

_Maho called at her. "Erika!" The VK looked back and saw Maho. "Maho! Where have you been?" The two walked towards each other and hugged, it had been a few days since Erika hadn't been to school and Maho had been thinking she might've been sick or something along those lines, now seeing her here she felt relieved for some reason._

_"I've been at school, the real question is where have you been?"  
"Didn't your mother tell you? She sent out a forward unit to secure the border towns and make sure there wasn't any Polish movement in the-" Maho interrupted Erika before she could finish her sentence. "You knew of this war? Since when!?" Maho couldn't believe that her mother would keep something as important as this from her until now but tell the Vice-Kommandant about it right then and there!_

_"Your mother told me back in August, we've been up and down the border a few times by - Wait, wait, you mean that your mother didn't tell you before me? That's odd." Erika finished with a smug smile on her face. "Anyways, what're you going to do with that food? You're not eating it, as far as I can tell."  
"I'm saving it for la-" She stopped her sentence when she noticed a bright red trail streak across the sky, suddenly an artillery shell chose its new home just several feet away from the edge of town and made a large puff of smoke go up in the air. By this time everyone had ran to their positions, the Tatakai-Do members taking up positions on their artillery and manning defensive positions while the Sensha-Do members boarded their tanks and started outwards._

_"Kommandant, what's that" The gunner of the Tiger I asked, pointing at Maho's hand. "Oh, sorry, I forgot I had that with me." She placed on a small shelf just big enough to hold the plate and looked out the cupola. She saw several T34-1941 models cresting the hill with her binoculars and called out to the other tank commanders.  
"Load AP shells! T34-1941s cresting about a half mile away!"  
"Ja, herr!" She heard her gunner and several others reply through the headset. She heard the usual clanking of the shell being loaded into the cannon, then remembered something. "Driver! Turn right in 10 meters!" The tank jerked right and a shell hit just next to them. "Good job, get behind that rock formation over there and hold position."_

_Maho opened the hatch and looked around, the marksmen were firing at the Polish ground units, hopefully hitting them. She motioned for the Elefant to take cover behind a high wall and poke its barrel out the side, firing at any T34-1941s it felt like. She saw Erikas Tiger II moving swiftly to the front with her outside the hatch. The Polish were advancing now, no doubt. In the back of her head she was worried, worried about Christof. Had he started moving out yet or is he still at the medical base? She sighed, she didn't have time to worry, she had to focus on the battle and how to defeat the -_

_**Unit Alpha One, Bravo Formation, Guben, German-Polish border~~~~**_

_**~~Christofs POV~~**_

_"Herr Christof, the Polish ground units have advanced on our position and are trying to encircle us, what should we do?" Christof looked down at a map of the area on a fold-able table. The young student had approached him and began speaking of the Polish movements, he didn't know what to do, he'd only ever been encircled once and in training. Never in an actual battle. "Get your units and proceed onto the left flank, I will have our marksmen take out the ones on the right flank and have cover from the Panzer II light tanks also. Dismissed." The student turned away and ran to his unit, moving out to their positions. This plan had better work, or they would lose Guben. He moved to his right to commence the operation and saw Tiger 212 smoking. Had something hit their engine? If something had, it wasn't good. No one was coming out. "Herr!" Christof turned and saw one of his students calling him, he had almost forgotten about the plan! He ran over and they began moving down the right flank, the Panzer IIs were in front of them and firing at any T34s, they wouldn't destroy them but they'd damage them enough for the Tigers and Elefants to finish the job easily. The advance was tedious, they had lost several men for the time being but were still gaining ground. "Herr!" Christof turned around to see who had yelled but saw a Polish student about to corner one from Kuromorimine. Christof pulled out his Luger and fired at the Pole. Now focusing on the advance and keeping the ground he ordered an MG position to be set up on a large rock formation to pin down any advancing Polish units. The battle for Guben was about to be won, and the Poles were retreating._

**_Tiger 212, Guben, German-Polish border~~~~_**

**_~~Mahos POV~~_**

_Mahos tank had been hit in the engine and exhaust fumes were flowing inside the turret, they had already called for help but no one had come yet. In about 10 minutes most of the crew had passed out, including Maho, but a Tiger II was on its way._

_"Maho, wake up, you'll be late for school!" Her mother called, where was she? Was all that a dream? She looked around and noticed she was in her room, her closet was open and she had her uniform from her first year in Kuromorimine. She decided to just go along. After getting dressed she walked out into the house to grab her bookbag. She waved goodbye to her mom and walked out into the cold air. A boy walked by in a Kuromorimine uniform, messy black hair and green eyes, she'd noticed him before and recognized him, it was Christof. She followed him until he went down the halls to his homeroom, she turned left to hers. After the routine attendance check and announcements she made her way to the Tankery field, just as many others in her family had done before her. As she stepped on the grass she noticed several boys, the school had been co-ed for a few years prior but wasn't tankery a girls only sport? The Kommandant of Tankery stepped up onto one of the tanks and began speaking._

_"As you may have noticed there are some boys here. That's because of the introduction of Tatakai-Do into Kuromorimines curriculum. It is the sport of infantry warfare and is significantly less dangerous than some of you might be thinking. The "bullets" are used for training in many police forces around the world, one difference though is that they give a small electric shock to knock you down as if you were dead. The artillery uses the same technology as the bullets but of course this sport does have risks, as does Tankery. The boys that are here have already volunteered to try-out for the Tatakai-Do team." The Kommandant paused and Maho took this time to look around. She looked to her right and saw the familiar messy black hair, it was Christof. The Kommandant began speaking again. "The boys will follow Johannes here" She gestured to a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he must have been at least six feet tall. "He will take you to the field to practice weapon safety and then stripping it. Boys, dismissed." Johannes walked towards the boys and led them to the field, the Kommandant whispered something to the VK standing next to her. The VK saluted and walked off towards the tank hangars._

_"Alright everyone, split into your groups and get into your designated tanks." The Kommandant stepped off and headed towards her Panzer III M, the command tank, and Mahos group got into their Panzer IV F2, there were three of the F2s on the team, one of them was unit 212, Mahos unit, and the other two for units 211 and 213. Once everyone was in their designated tanks they rolled out to begin practice on stationary targets. "Two targets on our left side, aim and fire." The Kommandants orders came through the radio system. Maho now gave orders to her unit. "Rotate the turret!" The turret rotated and faced the target. "Load round!" The familiar sound of the round being loaded echoed inside the tank._

_"Fire!"_

_And then, nothing. It was all dark.  
'Where am I?' It was all dark, she didn't hear anything except the familiar rumble of the tank treads. She tried turning her head but couldn't, or at least couldn't tell. "Maho!" Someone was calling out her name. Who was it? "Maho, wake up!"  
Then, she noticed her eyes were closed. 'I'm so stupid!' she thought, and opened her eyes, seeing Erika crouching next to her and her crew on the ground next to the Tiger I._

_"W-What happened, Erika?" The Kommandant was feeling weak, no wonder she couldn't move her head. "Well, your tank almost got hit but your exhaust did get stuck, so exhaust entered the tank." The VK paused and looked over her shoulder, an Elefant had just been hit, the white flag popping out of the turret. "I'll explain it all in a few minutes, first we have to get out of here, we don't want to get captured."_

* * *

**And that was a long chapter, in fact it's longer than the first chapter. As always reviews are welcome. Tatakai-Do will be explained more in the next chapter and the final of the Battle of Guben. Hopefully I'll come out with the next chapter before the 25th of this month and have a fifth chapter by the middle of January! Thanks for reading and panzer vor!**


	4. Chapter 4: Counter Attack!

**Hallo once again, Kameraden! Chapter Four is here, hope you like it!**

**Guben, German-Polish border~~~  
****Christofs POV:****  
**

_"Listen to me. I just heard that Kommandant Richtofen just attacked at Poznan! I thought we were just supposed to be guarding our side of the border!" Christof slammed the phone back down onto its receiver and walked out of the building. He was speaking with a delegate from the School Council who refused to believe that the Polish had attacked first. Looking to his left he saw his Karabiner 98 lying next to the wall of the building and slung it over his back. Calling over two other riflemen to follow with him he walked over to the infirmary._**  
**

_Christof walked up to the entrance, stopped by one of the medics who told him he couldn't enter.  
"Listen, I need to see someone in there. I'll be right out."  
"Sir, it's policy, you can't go in." The response ticked Christof off.  
__"Either you let me in, or you'll find yourself infront of the Field Marshall!"  
The medic moved over and allowed them in. Christof motioned for the two riflemen to stand guard at the entrance. He realized his Karabiner was still loaded, he removed the cartridge, put it into his pocket and walked into one of the medical rooms where he saw Erika sitting on a chair next to Maho._

_"Vice-Kommandant" Christof said, taking off his cap and saluting. Erika returned the salute. "Kommandant" Christof saluted Maho and she returned the salute. "Our forces pushed back the Polish force, Kommandant. They performed as expected."_

_"Yes, they did. I have something to say though, Erika, may you leave us?" The Kommandant wanted to speak to Christof in private. Erika obliged and left the room. "Christof, you're anxious aren't you? I suppose you've heard of the Field Marshalls actions?" He was surprised, she had already known? "Yes, I have, Kommandant." Maho motioned for Christof to sit down next to her. "You don't have to be so formal now. Erika isn't here." Maho had by now noticed that whenever Erika had been around Christof would become more formal. Christof put his Karabiner down next to the chair and sat down. "Now, tell me what you're thinking about." Maho asked. "Well first off, I'd loove to have a small talk with Von Richtofen. Who does he think he is? He can't just go around attacking places like Poland!" Maho cut him off. "Christof. You understand the Field Marshall outranks you ten times over? If you try to do anything, he can just change your positions, and I'm sure my mother won't get in the way, because of her hatred of Tatakai-Do." Maho did have a point. He had just let his mind get too ahead of him. "I guess you're right. I would still love to -" He was cut off again when one of the riflemen entered the room. "Sir, Polish scouts have been spotted above the hill. We fired an artillery shell and they retreated. We are guessing they're part of the group that attacked us, and we think they retreated to Wezyska." The rifleman stopped and noticed Maho sitting in one of the chairs. "Kommandant!" He saluted, Maho returned the salute, almost laughing. "Prepare the half-tracks and get the men ready. We're heading to Wezyska. Let's get this over with."  
_

**Tiger 212; Road 32; Poland~~~  
Mahos POV:**

_"Kommandant, are we really invading Poland? I thought we were just securing the border." The loader of Tiger 212 has always been one to ask a lot of questions. "Yes, we're invading. They hit us first, so we're retaliating." She lied about that last part, but her crew didn't need any moral failings. She knew how bad those were, as she was a victim of one back at the school. Erikas voice came over the headphones. "Maho, what were you and Christof talking about back at Guben? Was it private?" She emphasized that last part. "Why do you ask? Either way, it's not your business." Maho looked back at Erika. She was standing in the cupola of her Tiger II and waved at Maho. "Well, I'm asking because he's on the half-track to your right." Maho looked over, and sure enough there he was. "Get ready, we're nearing Wezyska." She peeked to her right and saw Christof raising his Karabiner, he looked as if he was giving a speech of sorts. In a few seconds the rest of the people in his half-track raised their weapons. The half-tracks and flak trucks moved ahead of the tank column to take out some resistance and allow the tanks to roll through more easily._

_A few minutes later she saw some smoke coming up from the town. There was a slight buzzing sound and some Polish aircraft flew nearby, then the flak began popping up. These black clouds took out the Polish aircraft as if they were flies.  
"Alright, prepare ammunition, we're going in." The tanks shifted into gear and began moving towards the small town of Wezyska. As they approached the edge of town, they saw some of the Polish teams gear lying around, along with a few scattered students from Kuromorimine. It appeared that their team had been winning the battle, but they could not know for sure until they arrived at the center._

_As the tank group moved closer to the center of the city they saw some Kuromorimine flak trucks parked in the streets, firing at the skies. They waved and the flak crews waved back at them. Now getting closer to the fighting and hearing scattered shots, Maho ordered all commanders to turn in from their hatches so as to not get hit. After turning in, Maho radioed in for a situation report from the forward group of infantry, the report would be heard over the radios of all the tanks so they wouldn't have to call in one by one.  
"This is Tiger 212 to November One, what's the situation down there?" She asked to whoever might have been listening on the other side. A few moments passed and Maho was getting somewhat worried. Then a voice came through, it was one of their first-year students. His voice came through as panicked and short of breath. "Th-This is November One-Act-Actual, we've been ambushed by the Polish schools and pulled into a firefight in the center of town!" The boy stopped for a breather, in the background the pinging of bullets off walls and sounds of people yelling orders came through. "We request immediate assistance or we might lose this town!" The boy stopped speaking.  
"All panzer units, move full speed to the center of town." The Kommandant looked out through the cupola and saw tracers going out from the square, she wondered if Christof was doing well, or maybe he had been captured. She couldn't know until they got there._

**Town Center, Wezyska, Poland~~~~**  
**Christofs POV:**

_Christof looked around him, although small, the Polish T26s could take the wall out of a building with an HE shell. He looked down and saw a piece of wall on his leg, no wonder he had trouble moving. He looked around and saw Lieutenant Wittman crouched next to a remaining piece of the wall with his Karabiner.  
"Lieutenant! Come here!" Christof called out to Wittman, he came over and helped lift the slab off of Christofs leg. Christof thanked him and motioned for the Lieutenant to follow him. As they moved deeper inside the building, they began hearing the Polish and decided to try and sneak up on them. As they walked up next to the door from where the voices emerged, Wittman lined up behind Christof. They would run into the room and use shock to overcome the people inside._

_They waited a minute or two and then ran in. Wittman leveled his Karabiner and hit one of the Poles, Christof fired his Karabiner and hit another Pole. They reached the other side of the room and swung around, facing the entrance but noticed three other Polish students leveling their weapons. One hit Christof in the leg, sending him to the ground and Wittman got hit in the chest. As the Polish students walked towards them to capture them, Christof pulled out his Luger and hit two square in the chest. The last one was about to fire at Christof when the wall behind him exploded into bits, sending the boy running for cover. After the smoke cleared, Christof saw the boy attempting to run out of the room. Christof shot him in the back. He looked to his left and saw Wittman coming to his senses. Looking back out the wall, there was a hull of a T34, white flag out of the top. A Tiger II stood infront of it, its turret facing the blown wall. _

_"Wittman, get up slowly. Don't jump. That may be one of ours but they do not wait with their MGs." Christof advised Wittman. The two, after fully coming to raised their hands above their heads and stood. The commanders hatch popped open and Erika stood. Christof picked up his Karabiner and walked up to the side of the tank. Erika looked down the side of the tank to the two boys. She looked angry. "Why the hell were you two in that goddamn building on the floor!?" She looked at Christof. "And you! Why the hell did you just shoot at him and not capture him! We could have taken him hostage!" They let Erika cool off before speaking up.  
"Vice-Kommandant" Christof began. "That Pole should still be down. We can capture him. Also, what in the hell are you doing yelling at us!? You could be out there hitting the remaining T34s and helping us capture the rest of this goddamn town!" Erika looked like she was taken back by Christofs outburst. She didn't waste time on the comeback, though. "I'm the one in the tank here! Do you think that you should be arguing with the person in the tank?" They both stopped arguing for a second. A window opened from a two story building next to them and they looked up. _

_Mahos face poked out. "So, I hear you two are having an argument? My crew have been up here and we think that you guys should just kiss and make up, what do you think, Christof?" Christof looked awe struck. How was he supposed to answer to that? He tried to form words but ended up embarrassing himself more. Erika started laughing her ass off. Maho started up again. "Good, now that everyone is shut up, I have an announcement. We will be staying the rest of the week here as reinforcements arrive from Guben. Hold the position and for the sake of everyone around you, do not argue with your comrades." Maho closed the window and the streets fell silent. Christof walked off to a staging center where the remaining infantry were and Erikas crew parked their Tiger II and fell into the building where Maho was._

* * *

**Hello, Kameraden! Thanks for finishing the chapters up to now. This chapter took me a while longer because of school interfering with better and more important stuff to do. **

**As always, reviews are always accepted and even welcomed! Hopefully you liked this chapter, next one will hopefully be out by mid to late March. Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
